The final fights of great citys
by mxoxo
Summary: As you look into the eyes of Commander Kraz. You see the defistaion of death, hope, anger to kill and the fight for survival. Commander Kraz driven to be in the military by death and anger has to help citys and not get her team killed.
1. Chapter 1

As the spirits were all around then with a silence L.A. died. Not died as in death but there was no sound. No wind. Nothing, everyone was inside but us. Who were getting ready to be getting rid of the spirits but really no one knew how to, as we walked down the halls we glance around nervously. The no sound in a loud city that was always booming made us think there was no way to help. There was no way to get rid of the spirits and there was no way that we could even do anything. We grab our guns and walk out the door. No one daring to speak everyone is too nervous to care. Although we were all hoping someone would say something. No one did until we got in the military ship.

"All right soldiers, this is a no joke job. We gotta get in and then we gotta get out with the survivors. Do not make any rational decisions without my or you're superior officers consent." Yells and nods towards me and my team.

"Yes sir." We all reply. We would usually say yezir. But now is not the time. Like he said, this was a no joke job.

30 minutes later we all get out of the ship and load our guns. We don't know what these things are but all we know is there not the peaceful type. As we got ready for what will happen we I hold my breath. I did not know what will happen but it won't be good. Me and my team start walking around looking for survivors. On our life signs detector we see fading away dots. We keep walking, a few minutes later we hear the first gun shots.

"Help, help" we hear on the radio "Location 2.443 near the clothes store." Me and my team was only at location 1.034 so if we went we wouldn't get there in time anyways so we keep going. I glance around to see if I saw anything. A trace of my family. A hope they got out in time with my warning.

A couple minutes later we see the evidence of the spirits were here. Dead bodies were lieing hopessly on the ground. Most of them with their eyes closed waiting for help that would never come. The spirits didn't spare children they didn't care all they wanted was humans dead. We didn't do anything to them but they didn't care.

I hear a echoed cry, a scream then silence.

"Advance slowly we don't know what's there..." I say.

"Yes mam." They reply. We all go forward slowly waiting for something to jump out at us. Nothing. I see movement in the corner of my eye and look to the right I hold my gun up high and point it at the figure with a gun. As we look harder we see it's human. Not satisfied we don't put our guns down making no mistake this could be a trick. There have been reports of dead people coming back to life with a spirit in them. Scary to think but, the human figure drops the gun and puts his hand above his head.

"Please take me! They're coming there gonna kill us all and you to if we don't get out of here!" He cries. We slowly advance and with a swift moment a spirit goes through the wall and kills the guys. My team are surprised of the brutal force of the spirit went right through him. Taking his soul. Not making one movement we stare. I notice this is making a danger moment even more so.  
"This is commander Kraz, we just saw a spirit go through a wall and kill a civilian."

"****" Jean says. "There is no way to know when we're going to be attacked now, ****ing hell."

"Calm down soldier don't panic that's the last thing we need." I say.

We continue to walk, all of us need to stay as calm as we can. We try to stat as sane as we can. As we continue to walk we see more helpless people. But none alive. I glance to my life detector and I see a single life form.

"This way." I say and pointing into a building. We walk into the building and see a small figure on the floor, it was a baby lie beside its parents. The parents were not moving and the baby life force was the only one here.

"Soldier Jean pick it up."

"Yes mam." Jean leans over and picks up the baby. We search the room looking for anything to identify the baby but there's nothing.

We head back to the ship and place the baby in the doctor's care.

And then we head out again.


	2. Chapter 2

(I would like to say that this story switches between memories...) Please REVIEW! Okay so this is a small one. But it's suppose to be not bad reviews!

The day the spirits landed on earth thousands died from the crush of the asteroid. I being of planet in a training system was very lucky not to be on earth. But it did land were half of my family was. They died obviously. When I found out I was driven by anger, I wanted to kill each one of those ********.


	3. the walking dead

"The walking dead?" Captain Strafe asks.

"Yes there have been reports of dead people walking around. We think it's the spirits in them... It's quite scary. But we have lost many today. At least four groups dead and three missing." The doctor reports. I was listening in from the other side of the ship. Terrified of what was happening, to a butifull city was now like a desert.

Head between my hand and slightly slouched I thought about all this. How it could have been avoided. It could not have been. Those creepy things never knew what happened. That made me chuckle. It's funny how in such a bad problem you can still laugh at your own jokes and I'm not even crazy. Yet anyways. As the ship lands back at base me and my team were the first ones to get of. As we step of the plat form from the ship we all look around. This was home to most of us. And we lived here almost every day. Expert when we are allowed to go to the different bars in town. There some here but there not as good. The beer is first class it's just not as fun as exploring a bit. I wasn't aloud that liberty when I was young. It was always work work work anyways... The entrance was as always the spirits had made no difference to this place. The barriers were too strong. The scientists were trying to find a way to put ones over other cities but we didn't have enough energy. We were trying to fix it but it would not work. All that happened was draining energy and we didn't want to do that either.

"All commanders report to me at once. The rest of your teams can go do whatever they want."

I walked towards the office near the entrance seeing that the Over All Commander was not happy. I guessing it was because all the units he lost. He never really thought of us as humans. Were weapons to him and he treats us like them too. We don't mind it because he knows that we were trained better than him. We are stronger than him and we are smarter than him. As we all walked into his office we looked around nervously. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Good job today commanders, we have lost many so we will have to rebuild our forces. Some of you will be sent away to do training camps and some of you will stay here and guard. The training camp will be a month long. We don't expect any of you want to stay away from us too long." Over all commander says. Followed by a couple forced laughs. "Any one want to go to the camp?" A couple hands go up. I don't want to go. Good so now, I only have to force a couple of people. Here they are. Commander Kraz..." What no. I don't want to...


End file.
